Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!
Broseph, Emma, Fin and Reef arrive at Surfer's Paradise resort, excited about their new jobs. But they soon become very disappointed when they find out that their jobs aren't what they expected. Meanwhile Lo, the daughter of the hotel's owner, finds out her party last night is on the news. Plot The episode begins with Emma watching a video about Surfer's Paradise resort, and packing her clothes. Later that day, we meet Reef on the boardwalk. Reef is talking to his buddy back home who has a sucky job and is in summer school. Fin is talking to her sister about how all she has to do this summer is to teach tourists how to surf and how she can't wait for Grom Fest. Emma is there, also on her iPhone thanking her mom for letting her come. Then a tour bus that looks like a purple orca comes along and a matching mascot comes out and dances. The three newcomers realize that the cheesy bus is their ride to go to the resort they are working at. On the bus, we meet the bus driver, known as the Kahuna, who drives the bus for people who need it at the resort. Meanwhile, at the Penthouse at the resort, is where Lo comes in. Lo's brother, Ty, comes into the place and finds out that Lo threw a massive party while her parents and little brother are out of town, trashed the resort, and ended up on the news. The three newcomers make it to their destination, Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort, which turns out to be a fake themed resort. At the Resort, we meet Broseph, who was sleeping in the resort's fountain from the party the night before. He immediately notices Emma and Fin and quickly introduces himself. The three new comers find out about the party from the night before from Johnny, the "front desk guy" of the resort. Emma says the resort is not quite what she envisioned and Johnny understands; he says they must of seen last year's brochure. Last fall corporate decided to make all Ridgemount Hotels 'theme hotels', and so Surfer's Paradise became every true surfer's nightmare. When he asks why Broseph is there and not at his job at the local surf shack, Broseph reveals that he is the new bellhop at the resort. The gang then meets Andrew Baumer (who nearly everyone calls Bummer behind his back), the day manager of the resort. He immediately has the gang go clean out the pool from the party. Johnny then has to explain resort life to the groms, that if something sick happens, the workers are stuck cleaning the mess instead of surfing in the afternoon. Emma then asks where everyone is working, revealing that she will work in the Dining Room. Reef then states that he is the new surf instructor. Fin think she has that job and that there is a mistake. Johnny radios Bummer to check if it is true, which it is and it turns out that Fin will be a maid, much to her displeasure since she doesn't even clean her own room. Reef and Fin then get into a fight about surfing skills and the genders who ride the boards. The fight is broken up by Johnny who tells them they have to move on to setting up the new deck chairs. Emma asks what happened to the old ones, and Johnny says that the partygoers last night had a huge bonfire on the beach and ran out of firewood. Lo tells Ty that everything is taken care of. However, he doesn't believe so and tells Lo that she doesn't work. Her comeback is that she does dishes and makes her bed. The group cleans up the resort. During this time, Reef asks Johnny if he thinks Fin is into him. She is giving him a angry scowl, which Johnny interprets as a 'no'; as Fin's scowl only gets deeper while staring at Reef, Johnny tells him that "that's not the face of someone that's into you". After cleaning up the resort and the golf course, they finally make it to the staff house, the group's home for the summer. It turns out to be a dump, but with the beach nearby. There they meet No Pants Lance and Ripper, returning staff. Ripper says that most likely one of them is going to be fired before Labour Day, which starts another fight between Fin and Reef, which is yet again broken by Johnny by telling them which rooms they are staying in. Broseph and Reef are rooming with Johnny. Fin is in her room solo (which has three beds), and Emma has a crabby roommate and a room that smells like skunk. On the porch they complain that the place isn't that well kept. This is interrupted by Emma saying the couch smells like surf wax. Reef is impressed on how much Emma loves surfing. Emma then reveals to the group that she has never been surfing before. The group becomes shocked and horrified and immediately decides to go to the beach to teach her. However though, Bummer calls and says it's time for the new employees to start training. Trivia *When Fin was talking on the phone with her sister, the voice of Jen, from the animated series 6teen, can be heard. *The pics Fin took and sent to her sister is Ripper. *Emma's room is seen. *Surfing Lingo Introduced: Epic means "Huge waves or awesome surf session." Grom means "Teenage surfer." Kook means "Noob or wannabe surfer. Also, a tourist." Ripper means "Someone who rips at surfing." Stoked means "Enthusiastic or very happy." *Stoked Radio: *"Dear Maria Count Me In" by All Time Low *"First Date" by The Fleshtones *Stoked Theme Song. Goofs *When Reef arrives he puts his bag on nachos on the pier and when picks up his bag there is no nachos. *When Reef arrives on the pier he has his bag but when he goes to grab his stuff he has his bag and board. Appearances *Reef *Lo *Ty *Emma *Broseph *Johnny *Fin *Bummer *Kelly (not named) *Mr. Marvin *Mrs. Marvin *Todd (not named) *Mark (not named) *Martha McCartney (not named) *Ripper *No Pants Lance *Mr. Ridgemount *Sam McCloud (not named; not seen) *Moe (not seen) *Wipeout (not named) *the Kahuna *Sonny (not named) *Buster (not named) *Rosie Quotes Ty: Lo? Lo? Lo! (Lo moans) Ty: It's amazing, I leave for one day, and you manage to trash the place. (Ty opens the blinds) Lo: Its too bright!(Ty looks out the window, shocked) Lo: It was just a little party. It will all be cleaned by the time they get home. Ty: I think you better see this. Lo: See what?(Ty turns on the television) Male Newscater: Last night a luxury hotel was turned upside down, as what has been described as an end of the school year party gone awry. Lo: Oh no. Oh no no no no no no no.(Lo's iPhone rings, she picks it up) Guy: That party last night was- Lo: Hey. Can't talk right now. Is there any way dad won't find out about this? Ty: What do you think? (Lo sighs and grabs a pizza) Reef: (About the resort) Sick parties, awesome surfing, I love this place! (cuts to Reef cleaning the pool) ok, not loving it so much anymore. Bummer: IF I HAD A WEEK! The Kahuna: Yo, dudes all aboard for Surfer's Paradise Resort. Johnny: '(''After Kelly screams) Toilets overflowed again? 'Kelly: '(Nods) Can you call maintenance? '''Johnny: '''I can call 'em... They won't come, but I can call 'em. '''Wipeout: (To an unknown female surfer) You know there's room in here for two. Sonny: (Spotting the new arrivals) Well well well looks lie fresh bait huh, time to get into character. Sonny: (After Buster roars) Ok wise guy don't pop a gill. Sonny: (After Buster hits the glass) How many time to do I tell ya huh, watch out for the glass shimp for brains. Emma: (Watching Ripper) Wow that was so amazing! He ripped one off. Fin: (Laughs) I think you mean ripped it up. Emma: (Laughs) Right. Ripper: The fired before Labor Day rate is 42 percent. So one of you are not going the distance. Fin: (Points to Reef) My money's on him. Reef: Hey, why me? Fin: (Sarcastically) I'm not sure... You just have that "going to get fired" look about you. Reef: Well maybe that's because you have that "I'm jealous you've got the awesome-est job here" look about you. Fin: Oooh, good come back. Emma: So where are you guys working anyway? I'm working in the dinning room! Johnny: DR nice descent tip potential! Reef: (Describing his job title) You are lookin' at the head of Water Sports and Surf Instruction. Fin: What? That's my job! Reef: Uh, is your name Reef? Fin: No! Reef: Than it's not your job, (pulls out a letter) I got this in the mail last week! Fin: (Looking at the letter) Ok there has to be some kind of mistake (hands the letter to Johnny) they said it was practically guarantee! Johnny: (Looking at the letter) Looks legit! They do this all the time move staff around you'll get use to it. Fin: That's so unfair! So what I'm suppose to do? Johnny: Let me check! (Pulls out his radio) Hey boss just checking the employee posting for Fin McCloud? Andrew: Yeah hold on! (Reading the posting) Fin McCloud! Uh... that's housekeeping! Fin: A maid! No! Oh no! Ok I don't even clean my own room! The Kahuna: Whoa what's up summer staff. I'm the Kahuna I drive the shuttle for the hotel, so anytime need to get into town, Just look for me, just look for the Kahuna. So you groms here for the surf? Reef: Definitely! Fin: Is it as epic as they say it is? The Kahuna: Best in the country! Double over head most days hoped you're ready to get worked. Reef: Oh man! I'm so stoked so stoked! (Opens a window) Woohoo! What's up Sunset Beach! (Sees a skater wipeout) Oh sorry about that dude! (A''fter a seagull poops on his head'') Hey, I think it might be raining... Fin: ''(Giggles) That's not rain. '''Johnny': (Broseph walks in soaking wet) Dude, what did I tell you about taking sink showers in the lobby bathroom? Broseph: Uh... Don't Johhny: Right so what are you doing here anyway? Broesph: I'm the new bellhop man! Johnny: Jump back, you're working here? What happen to the surf shop? Broesph: Needed a change of scenery. The Kahuna: Dude wake up you gotta punch in ten minutes, you don't wanna get canned on your first day do ya. Broseph: (Rubbing his eyes) What time is it? Reef: (Pulls out his iPhone) Almost twelve. Broseph: (Yawns) Man I slept in! Broseph: (After spotting Fin and Emma) Girls that I don't know, What's up?! Fin: (Laughs) Rough night? Broseph: No doubt... (Fin and Emma walk off) Hey wait up! The Kahuna; Good luck dudes (drives off.) Fin: (Sees the inside of the hotel) Oh my gosh! Lo: (Phone rings, Lo pulls away the phone) Please don't answer it! Ty: You'll have to face him sometime! (Presses a button) Mr. Ridgemount: (Angrily on the phone) What is going on at my hotel?! Lo: Nothing, daddy. I just had a few friends over, no biggie. Mr. Ridgemount: Well the news report said over hundred teenagers were running wild and disturbing the guests. Lo: No! Daddy you know how the camera adds ten pounds? Well, it also adds ten teens for everyone that was actually there. Mr. Ridgemount: (Angrily, while seeing the his hotel on the news) Is that my pool?! Lo: (To herself) Is that my Jeep?! Mr. Ridgemount: That is it, when I get home we are going to have a serious talk and you can kiss your summer vacation good- (Phone explodes) Ty: (Whistles) I think your party days are over! Lo: Please Roise will help me clean up the condo. By the time they get home everything will be prefect. Ty: (Points to the TV) The RCMP was here! Lo: They were, Oooh he's cute! (Ty turns off the TV) Hey I was watching that! Ty: Who's going to clean the rest of the hotel? Replace all the pool chairs, have you seen the hot tub? Lo: That's what the rest of the staff is for, I'm already on it. Ty: (Laughs) Right! Category:Episodes